PROGRAM ORGANIZATION AND CAPABILITIES 1. Scientific and Administrative Leadership This SPORE competing renewal application is submitted by the NCI-designated Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC). The Director of the SPORE, Carios L. Arteaga, MD, is also the Associate Director for Clinical Research and Director of the Breast Cancer Research Program at VICC. In regard to SPORE activities. Dr. Arteaga reports to Jennifer Pietenpol, PhD, Director of VICC, and has input and assistance from the Deputy Director (Daniel Beauchamp, MD) and the Associate Directors for Basic Science (Scott Hiebert, PhD) and Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention & Control (William Blot, PhD). As Director of the VICC, Dr. Pietenpol reports directly to the Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) Vice Chancellor for Health Affairs. Dr. Arteaga provides advice to Dr. Pietenpol on programmatic directions and allocation of VICC resources for clinical cancer research overall and through his leadership of the SPORE and Breast Program on breast cancer in particular. An organizational structure with key scientific interactions is included in the Figure below.